


Stubborn But Gorgeous

by otpcutie



Series: Bloody Knuckles [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (inc struggles with toxic masculinity), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Brat Tony, Bucky speaking Russian, D/s, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Hung!Bucky, Includes a moodboard, Internal Conflict, Italian Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Polyamory, Possessiveness, Smut, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Bucky tries to help Tony come to terms with what he wants, in his own way. Peter meddles some more and finally, someone snaps.This story followsPeter's Rewardbut can probably be read on its own as well.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bloody Knuckles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533170
Comments: 27
Kudos: 378





	Stubborn But Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Peter is featured in his part, but it's focused on Tony and Bucky.
> 
>   
> I've made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/189885629072/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-stubborn-but-gorgeous-ao3)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr. As well as one for the series ⭐️[here](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/188729464422/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-our-pretty-prize-ao3)⭐️.

  
Peter wished he could say that after the first kiss they shared that Tony and Bucky had realised how they felt about each other. In reality, everything was the same, only nothing was. They’d spent more time together, the three of them, in bed too. They’d even discussed BDSM and limits with Peter but when it came to each other they were still… dumbasses. Of the uncommunicative kind.

Bucky didn’t have the kind of reservations Tony did, after the kiss he knew he wanted it to happen again. Sure, he was worried about what it might do to their friendship but it was already complicated now anyway- they were both seeing Peter. They hadn’t put a label on anything but they knew exactly what Peter was, their boyfriend.

Tony, who hadn’t _dated_ and was better known for his string of pretty people, had a boyfriend. He hadn’t said it out loud, worried he’d fuck it up and that somehow it would hurt less if he just didn’t admit it. Then there was Bucky. His best friend, training buddy, partner in crime, the list went on. 

Bucky knew more about him than anyone else and he’d opened up about things he didn’t usually talk about too, like his time in the Marines. Memories Bucky didn’t tell just anyone, memories that still haunted him. 

The kiss had Tony spiralling. It was to tease Peter, it wasn’t meant to feel like _that._

Bucky was everything he wasn’t supposed to be interested in. Strong, built, near his own age, dominant and of course, a smirky ass bastard. A smirky ass bastard who happened to be hot and he knew it. Bucky also really knew how to kiss. Shit. 

Tony had a _type_ \- youthful, sweet, submissive and that he could throw around. A type he was supposed to like as Tony Stark. Pretty young twinks, everything Bucky wasn’t. Okay, so maybe he fit the pretty part.

He didn’t need a guy like Bucky, someone to take care of him. He was a grown man, he could take care of himself and _he_ was the Daddy. He wasn’t some young thing, he didn’t need Bucky. He didn’t need a Daddy or anyone else to rely on. All he needed was himself, he liked to be the one in control. Peter and his track record could attest to that.

It didn’t even make sense, Peter was his type and he was only becoming more enthralled with him. So why did thinking about that kiss with Bucky affect him so much?

Bucky, on the other hand, knew exactly what the problem was. He knew Tony wanted more, the guy was a walking conflict he could see it in his eyes, the wheels always churning. Bucky noticed the lingering looks to his body, the way his eyes occasionally dropped to his lips when he was talking before he dragged them away guiltily. 

For someone who’d been called a playboy by the media and had a reputation in the boxing community, he wasn’t at all subtle. Bucky seemed to have a way of flustering him, the exact opposite of how he was around Peter. 

Tony never tried to initiate anything else, even going so far as avoiding him at times- like the change rooms in the gym. He understood where the conflict stemmed from, Tony’s childhood was a mess and the bullshit masculinity he was brought up to believe in had stuck around somewhat. Including that it was somehow wrong for Tony to want someone like Bucky, in the way that Tony wanted him.

Bucky was fed up with it, frankly. He was opting for the tough love approach now, not wanting to push Tony into anything but giving him some nudges. Tony didn’t have the greatest of self-restraint, he thought fondly, so it was only time before he gave into what he wanted. 

Bucky could tell Peter was entertained by them but ultimately ready for them to stop dancing around each other. Peter couldn’t believe it, if his Daddies just _talked_ about it, communicating their feelings then maybe it would’ve been resolved by now. 

Bucky had a different way of doing things, especially when it came to Tony.

~~~

They were at Tony’s place, it was admittedly a lot nicer then Bucky’s and a second home to him at this point. Peter was working that night, they were going to have dinner then pick him up all going back to Tony’s at his request.

“Shouldn’t I cook, it’s my apartment?” Tony crossed his arms, but despite complaining for the second time he hadn’t actually tried to take over.

Bucky was seasoning meat, wearing dark jeans and a shirt that hugged his biceps. At each rub into the meat his muscles shifted, Tony tracking the movements. 

“You don’t know how to cook, doll.” He raised an eyebrow. 

Tony huffed a little indignantly, “I know how to cook a few things, asshole.” 

He could cook them well too, Bucky just liked stirring him up and cooking at Tony’s hadn’t been such an issue until recently. Like it was calling into question his ability to provide or something. It made Tony feel weird now, Bucky cooking for him like it was a date. Weird in a way that made his stomach flutter.

Bucky grinned and shook his head, placing the meat into the pan. “You do make a mean pasta. You can cook next time, how ‘bout that?”

Next time. Tony nodded and tried to regain control of the situation the best way he knew how. “Oh, yeah? Sure it wasn’t just me speaking in Italian that did it for you?”

“If I recall, sugar, you were pretty pleased figurin’ out I can speak Russian.” Bucky snorted softly.

 _Croon_ was the better word and Bucky wasn’t exactly wrong. An image flicked through his mind, Bucky murmuring in his ear in Russian while he-

“Set out the stuff, _malishka_.” Bucky swore he caught him blush at the Russian endearment before Tony moved to set the plates and cutlery. No arguments but with a sassy little quirk of his eyebrow.

“Malish- what does that mean?” Tony asked curiously, there was something about the way that he said it.

Bucky grinned crookedly, cheeky in a way that told Tony he wasn’t going to tell him. Baby. It meant baby.

“We should shower before we get the pretty boy,” Bucky mused and Tony laughed, standing next to him and pulling a face. 

“Probably right sweetheart, you’re stinking up my place.” Tony nudged him playfully, mischievous smile on his face. 

The pet name slipped, he’d been using them with Bucky less now. Suddenly it felt like they meant more than just being a little shit to him. It wasn’t even true, Bucky smelt like his aftershave and deodorant, his own natural smell mixed in with sweat. He smelled good and it made Tony feel pathetic, that he wanted to tuck his nose against his neck and just breathe him in.

Bucky laughed and Tony’s anxiety faded, his knowing expression ignored in favour of watching him cook. “Almost done doll,” he smiled, finishing up and plating their food. 

Predictably he watched as Tony picked up his plate and avoided the bowl of salad Bucky had cut up. “Thanks, Buck.” 

They sat at the kitchen bench, Bucky giving him a wink. “All good. Y’know it’s just rude, I’ve seen how you eat but look at’cha.” His eyes travelled up and down Tony.

Tony swallowed, cutting up his food and smirking to himself a moment later. “Jealous?” Even though Bucky was the more built of the two.

Not even close to what he meant but Tony was still a bit thick. He didn’t want to look like him, gorgeous as he was, he wanted him naked in his bed writhing under him and screaming his name. Or better yet, Daddy.

“Of eating cheeseburgers for a week straight? Nah not really.” He teased and tilted his head closer, “I just know a good body when I see one.”

Bucky liked to flirt, Tony had been shaking it off barely registering how it only got like this _after_ the kiss. He refused to let himself think into it, not that it mattered why- he wasn’t interested in Bucky. 

“You have seen a lot of them.” It was meant to be teasing but his tone was flat, he regretted it as soon as Bucky shifted away from him. 

That was the thing though, Tony may have been known for being a playboy, but Bucky wasn’t exactly looking for marriage. If Bucky was interested who was to say he wouldn’t just get bored of him?

Bucky pushed the salad in front of Tony, “If I’m cookin’ you’re eating a decent meal.” He peered over and saw Tony about to object. He raised an eyebrow and added, “Not fightin’ with ya, eat up.” And because he was a curious man he added, “Malishka.”

He noticed it, an almost bashful expression he’d never seen before. One he would’ve said was incredibly unlike Tony but, in that moment, it just fit and he was the one who brought it on. 

Of course, Tony had to ruin the moment and grumbled, “You’re a fucking dick.” But he was still smiling.

Bucky snorted, now that was his Tony and the mix of the two? Perfect. “So, a pretty big one then?”

Tony choked on his mouthful and didn’t glorify that with an answer. Bucky’s grin spoke for itself. As he finished eating, he got up, putting his plate in the sink. Tony was still eating and he had an idea.

“I’m gonna have a shower, Tones. Eat your salad,” Bucky mused, pointing at his plate. Tony just gave him the finger, Bucky wasn’t _his_ Daddy, he could eat whatever the fuck he wanted. 

He just so happened to want to eat some more of his salad but because Bucky told him to, he left a bit on his plate. Bucky stuck his head back out to tease, “We could just save water, you gotta shower anyway.”

“Real funny.” Tony didn’t even look at him, if he did, he'd have to face the fact that Bucky probably wasn’t joking.

Bucky sighed a little and went to have a shower, he’d only packed for the gym that day and needed clean clothes to wear. But why ask to borrow clothes from Tony now when he could after, while dripping wet with only a towel around him? He winked at himself in the mirror before undressing, closing the door behind him when he really just wanted Tony to shower with him.

He showered at a leisurely pace, if things were going to work out how he hoped he wanted to be nice and fresh. He washed his hair, hands sliding over his chest and he barely managed to avoid his cock. It was so tempting, but he wanted to wait for whatever might happen that night.

He got out, drying his hair and tying it into a messy bun before wrapping his towel around his waist. Water drops were still dripping from his hair down his chest as he stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall.

“Tones? I gotta borrow some clothes.” Bucky called out, standing at the entry to the main area with a put-on innocent expression.

“Oh, yeah, I’ll-” Tony’s head snapped up from where he was staring at his phone screen and he trailed off seeing Bucky. 

His mouth felt awfully dry all of a sudden, seeing him wet and half naked. He’d seem him like that plenty of times, fully naked too- but never in _his_ apartment, _his_ towel touching Bucky’s-

“Doll?” Bucky was smug and it only made his dick twitch, he saw Bucky's eyes flick to his plate too. Yep, a smirky ass bastard alright.

Tony glared as he stood up and walked towards his room. Bucky swore he heard a huff and Tony thought Peter was the brat. Bucky followed him to his room without asking if it was okay, seeing Tony start to rummage through his drawers.

Bucky stood behind him, chest almost touching his back as a drop of water from his hair hit his neck. “Those even gonna fit me?”

Tony rolled his eyes, barely paying attention as he searched through his shirts. He had a point though, Bucky was more muscly. “Don’t like it? Go get your own fucking clothes.”

“Want me goin’ out like this?” Bucky chuckled, so close that Tony could feel the hot puffs of breath against his neck.

No, he didn’t. It was a possessive thought that had him yanking out a random shirt and turning around quickly. Bucky was so close, gazing down at him with a curl of his lip. Tony pushed the shirt against his chest without a word, it wasn’t fair.

“Thanks sugar,” Bucky licked his lower lip, Tony watching and swallowing a groan. He used a finger to pull at his towel, so it fell to the floor, nothing but sure of himself. “But I’m gonna need more than a shirt.”

Tony let out a little groan that time, eyes dropping lower without meaning to. Bucky’s big beautiful cock twitched for him. It was hard to deny Bucky’s attraction to him in a moment like this, Peter nowhere in sight so he couldn’t just tell himself that was why. When he glanced back up at him, his eyes were shining deviously.

“Y’gonna have a shower?” Bucky asked, pressing against him, cock and all as he reached for a pair of underwear. His mouth by his ear and Tony frozen in place as Bucky ed through his options. Tony nodded.

“Might wanna be quick, gotta get Pete soon.” Bucky smirked when he felt it, not only was he now hard himself but he could feel Tony getting hard against him.

“Yeah,” Tony breathed out, Bucky pulled back and he stared at his lips. Tony thought Bucky was going to kiss him but then he just stepped back with a crooked grin. 

Bucky was going to tease all he wanted, but Tony was making that leap. He turned, “I’ll just wear my jeans w’these.” He said, Tony watching his perfect ass walk out the door and Bucky look over his shoulder to wink at him before he was out of sight.

Tony leaned back against his drawers, throbbing and heart hammering. He didn’t think, just rushed to his en suite bathroom quickly undressing. Bucky had been standing outside his door and grinned to himself hearing Tony rush to his bathroom, knowing exactly what he was about to do. He just wished he could’ve been in there with him. 

The first thing Tony did under the spray was wrap a hand around himself, not bothering to stifle a low moan. He was used to living alone and he felt too pent up to think about more than how much he needed this.

The water hot against his skin, his hand sliding over his length as his head fell back with a moan. His eyes fell shut, mouth lax as his mind wandered. He imagined Bucky, smirking at him the way he did and pressing against him. Only this time he ground that monster of his against his behind, mouthing at his neck and leaving hickeys in his wake. 

“Buck,” he groaned without thought, his name drowned out by the water. 

Tony imagined Bucky throwing him onto his bed, showing him what he meant by _I’m good with my mouth and I don’t just mean sucking cock._ His face flushed, embarrassment turning into more arousal as he thought about Bucky taking him from his usual sassy self to needy for his dick. Maybe he might spank him- leaking as he stroked himself desperately. 

He _whined_ trying to picture what it would feel like, Bucky getting him ready for it and fucking him into the mattress. Like the way he fucked Peter that day, hard and filling him up. He didn’t have to imagine Bucky kissing him though, he knew exactly how that felt. Bucky’s hand gripping his hair, the way his tongue swiped his lip, licking into his mouth, the grab of his ass. Bucky kissed him like he _meant_ it- he was so close.

If that’s what Bucky could do with a kiss, turn him to goo, he could only imagine how Bucky would fuck him. The way his erection would feel, inside him, taking him apart. 

_“Daddy."_ He breathed out with a grunt as he came, fucking into his fist wildly.

Tony stilled, the great orgasm ruined a moment later when his mind cleared, and he’d realised what he’d done. His chest rising and falling. He jerked off to Bucky, he called Bucky Daddy. What the fuck. 

He started to spiral, rationalising that it was just a fantasy, a second thought that meant nothing. He didn’t want those things, not really. Bucky was his best friend, they were both seeing Peter that was it.

Bucky stood, leaning against the wall and unashamedly listening in for a moment before he knocked, “Tones, Pete’s finished work.”

“Fuck.” Tony muttered, climbing out of the shower and Bucky could hear him rummaging around. 

Tony opened the door abruptly soon after, dressed messily. His shirt clinging to him in parts, clearly he hadn’t dried himself well and his hair barely at all. His face was flushed, embarrassed.

Bucky smirked, it was easy to guess why. “Didn’t mean to interrupt. You good?”

Bucky was wearing a shirt that was way too tight on him and giving a knowing look, no he wasn’t good. “Yeah.”

“Really? ‘cus your hairs all wet,” Bucky laughed, a hand lifting to toy with it and it took everything for Tony not to lean into his palm. “Should give it a dry, you’ll get a cold.”

Tony hit his hand away with an irritated glare, god he hoped Bucky didn’t hear anything. He snapped at him, “Stop tryna act like my-”

“Like your _what_?” Bucky wanted to see if he’d say it, arms crossed and giving a challenging look.

Tony pushed past him, shoulders knocking as he left the room. Fuck him. Bucky wasn’t his Daddy, dom _or_ his boyfriend and he wasn’t putting up with that shit.

Bucky’s jaw tightened, he didn’t point out that maybe he acted like that because he cared. Not to mention knowing Tony well enough to be sure that he wanted more, he just wasn’t letting himself have it.

“Didn’t realise wet hair was such a touchy subject,” Bucky walked out, going to grab his car keys only for Tony to take his own and beat him to the door. He shook his head with a snort, bratty little shit.

Tony glanced at him as he unlocked his door then away, the real touchy subject was that he wanted to. Bucky said he should dry his hair and he wanted to, for him.

“Didn’t realise you were such a bossy pain in the ass,” Tony shot back, unable to help his grin because of course he knew that.

Bucky laughed, walking next to him. “Can’t help it, doll. Pretty faces just bring it outta me.”

Tony rolled his eyes even as his stomach flipped, “Keep the smooth talk to Peter, sweetheart, I’m sure he’ll be much more receptive.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be very _receptive._ ” Bucky smirked. Tony felt a pang of envy and also- he needed to be there to see that. 

Bucky thought Tony was probably right, despite his teasing he was still holding fort. He needed to step up his game.

They got in the car, Bucky shifting to face Tony as he drove. “Think he’ll be in one’a those outfits?”

“If we’re lucky,” Tony smirked, he could feel Bucky’s gaze on him and it made him feel hot under the collar.

Bucky hummed in agreement, turning to look at the road. “He told you if anymore guys have been botherin’ him?”

Tony’s eyes flicked over to Bucky for a second, “Happy said there’s been a rumour going around, _apparently_ it doesn’t work out too well when guys mess with him.”

“Yeah, broken noses will do that to ya,” Bucky laughed, though it was more than a nose- they knew exactly where to hit to hurt but not kill the guy. He wasn’t at all sympathetic, it was karma and it was going to happen again if it had to.

Tony laughed too, “Wonder how that rumour started.” Bucky hummed, some threats may have been thrown around to the regular fighters.

Tony thought back, they’d found out the names of the boxers- thanks to Happy, a bodyguard Tony knew- and gone to their places. They’d both roughed them up, barely a scratch on themselves when they left. Knuckles bloody, Bucky was dishevelled and having defended Peter, it made him want another shower. He may as well be a teenager again with the way he was having to think _unsexy_ thoughts to not get hard, Bucky would give him that annoying stare.

Bucky’s own thoughts wandered, seeing Tony like that affected him the same way. Apparently, they both had a thing for seeing each other protective and possessive.

~~~

They parked outside waiting for Peter, “What is it he said exactly?” Bucky asked amusedly, Peter had called Tony earlier that day. 

“Uh something like.. if I don’t get a full night with you both soon I’m gonna quit my job,” Tony licked his lips, shaking his head with a smile.

The events Peter worked at were on at night, often making it tricky for sleepovers. Not to mention Tony using it as an excuse for more ways to avoid Bucky, in bed they focused on him and Tony shied away from Bucky. He hoped a full night together, sharing Tony’s bed meant it might be different.

Bucky snorted, Peter enjoyed his job- other than the occasional creeps- so that was saying something. “Then I guess we better give the brat what he wants.”

“Speaking of,” Tony nodded out the window to Peter approaching, current outfit hidden by a hoodie Tony recognises as his own. 

“Isn’t that yours?” Bucky mused with a grin, waving back at Peter as he waved.

“Yep.” Tony ignored the warm feeling at Bucky apparently knowing his wardrobe that well. Or maybe it was just because it was big on Peter and not Bucky’s, a simple deduction. He hoped not.

“Hey sweetheart, don’t remember giving you that to borrow.” Tony turned his head, smiling as Peter got in the car. He sat himself in the middle, leaning to kiss their cheeks.

Peter pouted but it only lasted a moment before a cheeky expression took over, “But it looks cuter on me.” 

Bucky thought it was cute on them both but just laughed, Tony scoffing but not denying the statement before driving them back to his place. 

“How was work, doll?” He glanced back at him in the mirror, eyebrow raised in a way that made Peter feel a tug of want low in his belly.

“Pretty good. Nobody tried anything, they haven’t for a while actually.” Peter knew why too, he smiled a little shyly, toying with the end of the hoodie. 

“Good.” Bucky smirked. “You hungry?” He checked as they got closer, Peter usually packed something to eat at work but it didn’t hurt to ask. 

“I’m okay, _Sir._ ” Peter said teasingly to Bucky but he loved that they always asked these sort of things, that they cared. “I had dinner with MJ.”

Tony grinned, “That’s good, bambino. Buck made dinner, there’s some left over if you get hungry.” 

They’d heard about MJ, a work friend of Peter’s who was also a ring girl. Their threats extended to _all_ the pretty things working there, Peter’s was just more personal. From the stories Tony understood why he liked her, she sounded tough but kind. Peter kept to himself how much MJ teased him about his _Daddies,_ she was always amused seeing Peter blush- she’d never seen him like this with a guy let alone two. His usual cheeky, flirty, devious self she knew while also seemingly shy, flustered and genuinely interested in them. MJ liked to throw around the word _boyfriend_ to tease him.

Bucky gazed to Tony who kept his eyes in front as he parked, avoiding Bucky’s little smirk as he thought back to dinner and what happened after.

Peter made a sound of acknowledgement, getting out of the car and jumping on Bucky’s back with a laugh. They could both pick him up but Bucky had the younger back, as Tony liked to put it.

“Damn.” Bucky made a noise of surprise, snorting as he held his calves and carried him inside. 

“How was dinner, Daddy?” Peter asked Tony sweetly, but really he was just prying, trying to suss out if they were any closer to admitting their feelings.

“Fine,” At Bucky’s raised eyebrow he corrected himself, “Good.”

The look on Tony’s face told him everything he needed to know, he rolled his eyes to himself and wondered how dinner went. Something must’ve made Tony’s face go like that, like he was actively trying _not_ to think about it.

“Way to damage a guy's ego, Tones.” Bucky winked at him as he unlocked his door, leading them into the apartment.

Tony huffed a laugh, tossing his keys onto the counter. “You’ve got a big enough ego for the both of us.”

“He’s a big guy,” Peter teased unhelpfully as he got off Bucky’s back and opened Tony’s fridge to see what Bucky had cooked.

Tony walked past Bucky, sitting on his lounge and ignoring Peter’s comment all together. Peter watched, taking out one of the drinks Tony kept stocked for him. He saw as Bucky sat on the couch and Tony literally shifted to the other side away from him. Whatever he’d missed, he was now being more ridiculous than ever. Apparently, Bucky needed some help and Peter was all too happy to do some more meddling.

Peter sat in the middle of his Daddies, moving to lay with his head in Bucky’s lap and feet on Tony’s. He whined at Tony with big eyes and grinning triumphantly as he pulled off his high heels for him. 

“Your poor feet, baby boy.” Tony cooed, starting to rub them for him.

Peter’s stomach flipped, the way it always seemed to when either cooed at him like that or talked to him in that way. He wasn’t sure why but he liked it.

“Whatcha got under here?” Bucky lifted Tony’s jumper up, seeing his outfit today. Tiny gold shorts and a shiny red crop top.

Peter let them get a good eyefull, lifting his knees and spreading his legs slightly so they could see the little bulge. Then he pulled it back down, not giving their groans attention as he smirked. 

“I’m tired Daddies, you can look but no touching.” Peter laid on his side, putting a movie on. He wasn’t actually that tired, but this was all part of his plan.

“He says as he covers himself back up,” Tony shook his head, Bucky chuckled softly as he ran his hands through Peter’s hair.

“I’m not pretty enough like this?” Peter turned his head, eyeing them with a pout. Tony gave a guilty look before Peter laughed.

“Brat.” Bucky tugged on his hair, pleased when he heard him mewl. 

Peter kept this eyes back on the screen, even ignoring the way he twitched because he had a plan to stick to. God, they were lucky to have him.

Tony caught Bucky pulling Peter’s hair, watching a little enviously. Bucky’s large, calloused and scarred hands slotting through Peter’s soft hair- it had him wanting. Wanting what he wasn’t sure exactly, definitely something he shouldn’t want. Tony peered up and Bucky was watching _him_ , in a way that made him feel seen, like he could read his mind. It scared him but before he dragged his eyes away Bucky just smiled, a genuine smile that had his eyes crinkling.

Peter whined softly, pulling Bucky’s hands back to his hair so he kept playing with it. They watched the movie, Tony finally able to drift from his own thoughts for a bit before he stood to go to the bathroom.

When he came back though Peter was lying the other way, spread out and apparently asleep. What he missed was Peter whispering to Bucky for them to _go to bed,_ not seeming sleepy at all before closing his eyes and pretending to be. Of course, he was up to something, still trying to get them together. He was thankful for the help.

“Guess he wasn’t kidding about being tired,” Tony murmured to Bucky, arms crossed with a grin. Peter was adorable sleeping in his jumper.

He picked up the remote, switching the tv off. “Should let him sleep, he probably needs it poor thing.”

Bucky hummed in agreement, lifting Peter’s feet off his lap and standing up. “Could move him.” He suggested, diverting from the plan Peter laid out but he was curious of what Tony would do.

Tony’s face made several expressions in a few seconds, clearly realising that Peter wanted them both to stay over so by not moving them he’d have to share a bed alone with Bucky. But if he did, well, he remembered the last time he accidentally woke him up. Part of him didn’t want to for his own reasons, ones he was choosing not to delve into.

“Nah, I’m not repeating that again.” Tony laughed, a little forcefully. 

Bucky snorted, “Good call, doll.” They stood there, Tony the most awkward he’d ever seen him. So, he took the first jump again. “Right. Well, I’m going to bed,” He walked past with a lopsided grin.

Tony was really resenting how that grin made him feel. He avoided heading to his bedroom for a while, taking to tidying the kitchen and sitting at the counter playing on his phone. Peter had fallen asleep for real by the time Tony went to his room, peering in- god, he felt ridiculous. 

“You up?” Tony asked, stepping in and closing the door behind him not wanting to wake Peter.

Bucky lifted his head from where he was laying on the side, “Yeah, doll.”

The room was dark and Tony wondered if Bucky was waiting up for him. “The kids out like a light,” he said pulling off his sweats. He hesitated before pulling off his shirt, Bucky had seen him naked many times- why did this feel differently?

Bucky snorted quietly, sitting up a little and not bothering to pretend like he wasn’t staring over Tony. As the blanket fell Tony could see he wasn’t wearing a shirt either and was grateful it pooled around his waist. Tempting, he always looked far too tempting.

He licked his lips, pulling the blanket down on Tony’s side as he said, “Should do somethin’ nice for him, waffles maybe.” 

Bucky just _did_ that, sweet at the same second he was knowingly driving him crazy. Asshole. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction though, still stubborn and not wanting to admit what he wanted. Yearned for, more like.

“He’ll like that.” Tony climbed into bed, laying on his side in just his underwear and not yet pulling the blanket over himself. He liked how Bucky eyed him, it was different then Peter in a way he couldn’t describe- but both felt so good. 

“And what about you, sugar? What would you like?” Bucky's tone was soft but his gaze was nothing short of suggestive. 

“Buck.” Tony tried for warning but his voice cracked, he kept thinking back to Bucky pressed against him and his shower. All the thoughts that accompanied it.

Bucky rested his head on his hand, eyes on Tony as the other laid palm flat between them. Close to Tony but not touching. 

“Careful, someone might think that means you want me.” He teased, Tony looked gorgeous. 

Muscles highlighted by the light shining through the curtains, eyes so pretty even as he seemed unsure. Bucky wanted to end that uncertainty, give him any and all guidance he needed. Inside the bedroom and outside, but Tony was a stubborn man.

He ignored him choking slightly and spoke before he could, “A lotta things you like happened in this bed, I know how good you look- all laid out, the face you make when your cocks getting sucked. The sounds you make when you cum.” It was said fondly as Bucky shifted closer. 

Tony groaned, the praise went straight to his length and he could feel it fattening up. “Can’t just say shit like that.” 

“Really? Funny ‘cus you seem to like it.” Bucky was now close enough that Tony could smell him, his soap too.

“You’re a half-naked guy in my bed, my cock has a mind of its own.” Tony smirked, in a sick way he liked it- keeping Bucky on his toes. 

He regretted it though, just like the previous comment that earned him a tight jaw and Bucky glancing away for a moment. It was thrilling in a way, waiting to see his reaction. Bucky wanted to prove himself each time, by fucking him so good that Tony would realise his mistake. That Bucky was more than some guy in his bed and Tony wasn’t just a pretty face to him.

He licked his lips, smirk returning. “Yeah? Then why don’t you take care of it doll? It’s just a natural thing to do, not like we haven’t seen each other do worse.” 

Tony’s dick jumped, the reminder of all they’d seen of one another didn’t help. Bucky’s face was now so close and he was watching as he shifted onto his back. Eyes moving down Bucky’s body he could see he was hard too, a tend forming under his briefs. He closed his eyes, fingers twitching to touch but he just- 

“ _Antoni_ ,” Bucky crooned in Russian- that one Tony understood- right against his ear and it tore a moan from him. “Nothin’ to be ashamed of doll, just slide your hand under there and stroke that gorgeous cock of yours. Or have you forgotten how?” He teased with a little laugh. 

Tony felt his face heat up and he could feel Bucky hard against his hip, he pretended it wasn’t there. What Bucky wanted was to touch him himself, but Tony needed small steps and maybe Bucky wanted to see him finally snap. So, winding him up wasn’t exactly a chore.

“You think my dicks gorgeous,” Tony smirked but he sounded more curious than anything as he slowly pushed his hand under his own waistband. 

“Not just your dick,” Bucky grabbed the back of his thigh, pulling him closer.

That touch alone had Tony leaking in his hand as he finally wrapped his fingers around himself, groaning into his pillow. 

Bucky tugged his hair, using the grip to lift his face from the pillow so he couldn’t muffle his moans, “That’s just bad manners, babydoll.”

Tony rocked his hips, sliding his length in and out of his fist. His mind too fuzzy to tell Bucky off for calling him _babydoll_ , even if the way he said it had heat coiling in his stomach.

“Hands to yourself,” Tony muttered weakly, Bucky pulled his hand away with a little sigh. 

“That’s a good idea,” Bucky licked his lips, watching Tony as he ran his hand over his own stomach. 

Tony tracked the movement, hips jolting as he watched. “Not what I meant.”

Bucky gave a satisfied expression, instead of putting his hand in his pants he freed himself completely. Nothing but unashamed as he teased himself, fingers brushing over his cock- hard, flushed and practically making Tony drool. His fingertip traced along a vein, all the while his eyes were on Tony.

“Want me to stop?” Bucky’s voice rumbled, so close he felt his warm breath over his face. 

Tony hadn’t even noticed until that second his own hand had stopped moving, but his erection was harder than ever. He was enjoying the view, Bucky’s head propped up on his hand so casually like he wasn’t teasing him to death with his perfect dick. He felt torn and once again he was thankful for Bucky reading his mind.

“When I was growin’ up, had this friend- we’d _help_ each other out sometimes. Nice fella, haven’t seen him for a good couple years ‘tho.” Bucky mused reminiscently, his tongue tracing his bottom lip before his lip curled.

Tony didn’t like hearing about Bucky with who was probably his first boyfriend, was he trying to rub it in his face? That he still hadn’t touched his dick but this guy was the first?

“Sounds romantic.” He deadpanned. Bucky snorted, for a smart guy he was a fucking dumbass, he was giving Tony an in- to have what he wanted, without worrying about the implications right now. 

Bucky hummed, moving as close as possible without their cocks touching and his face just a centimetre away. 

“We’d just do this together at first,” He finally fisted himself, a quiet groan escaping and Tony’s eyes darted to see. “Sometimes we’d touch each other and kiss- like jerking off but better, with someone to help y’know?” Bucky’s hand sped up and Tony joined in, stroking himself eagerly.

“Yeah.” Tony breathed out, “Friends helping each other out.” _Now_ he understood, they could do this and it wouldn’t mean what he was afraid of- it was just about getting off together.

“That's right, babydoll,” Bucky crooned in his ear, he saw Tony as more than a friend but if this was the first step in the right direction, so be it. 

“God, listen to you,” Bucky said in awe as Tony failed to keep in his moans and groans, his hand blurring around himself. 

“Buck,” Tony’s voice cracked and something in Bucky flipped. He pulled Tony’s hand off his dick, putting it around his waist in favour of having their fronts flushed together both laying on their sides.

Tony made a nose of compliant that quickly faded as his length slid against Bucky’s, “Oh fuck.”

He smirked, rocking his hips slightly and drawing another delicious sound from him. He put a palm in front of his mouth, “Malishka, babydoll, lick. Get it nice and wet for me.”

Tony almost argued but everything felt so good, he held Bucky’s palm to his mouth and did what he asked- no, ordered. Their eyes locked the entire time, he could feel Bucky’s cock jump against him and when his palm was adequately covered he was rewarded by him wrapping it around them both.

“Christ, Buck, you’re tryna kill me,” Tony groaned, head tilted back and Bucky took advantage. He licked a stripe up his neck, his beard scratching against his skin and making Tony shudder.

They both fucked into his fist, stopping when Bucky moved his hand away and instead used it to grab Tony’s ass cheek roughly. He rocked his hips, controlling the speed and harshness of each thrust, their dicks grinding together perfectly. 

Tony’s fingers dug into Bucky’s shoulder, gasping and letting out desperate noises as he let Bucky do as he wished. He couldn’t think past how amazing everything felt, their bodies together, Bucky in control of this- of his pleasure.

“Oh god, it feels- _fuck._ ” Tony cursed eloquently, struggling to keep his half-lidded eyes open. He wanted to keep watching Bucky’s face, he’d never seen him lose himself to feeling good like this for _him._ “I’m gonna-”

“-Not yet, doll.” Bucky ordered in his ear, grabbing harder at him as he bit down on his neck. 

Tony wasn’t sure why but he tried not to, wanting to please Bucky even when he felt him suck on his skin- tongue swirling over a purpling mark and his stubble making it more sensitive. He whined, too far gone to me ashamed by the noise- he needed to cum, badly.

“ _Daddy._ ” Tony choked out, so close and not even realising the slip.

He’d thought about it in the shower, calling Bucky Daddy like Peter often did. It was hotter than he ever realised, he always thought being called it was the hot part. _Daddy,_ it just suited him and not only his appearance.

“That’s it baby,” He’d called him it before, _malishka,_ but this Tony would understand. It dragged out a wrecked whimper from him, apparently Tony liked it too.

“So good for Daddy,” Bucky murmured low, using the hand not gripping his behind to cup the back of his neck pressing their lips together hard.

Bucky groaned from the back of his throat, kissing Tony thoroughly. His tongue sliding over his teeth and licking into his mouth, trying to file away every sound Tony made. They were so different then the noises he’d heard him make before when the three of them were together.

“Can’t,” Tony whined as Bucky pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. His eyes fluttered open and Bucky worried for a moment before he smirked.

Tony was telling him he couldn’t wait anymore, holding off from his orgasm. Who would’ve thought Tony was a good boy? But then Tony rolled onto his back, deliberately pulling Bucky on top of him and using the new freedom to grind up against him recklessly chasing his orgasm. Maybe not _that_ much of a good boy then.

Bucky laughed against his neck, close himself from the way Tony looked desperate under him and definitely not listening to Bucky’s _not yet._ He gripped his hips, holding them still and kissing along his jaw. 

“Not real patient are you babydoll?” He bit his jaw, Tony’s hands roaming his chest appreciatively.

“Bastard.” He grumbled, aching for it. 

That earned him a snort, Bucky kissing him deeply before pulling away. “Buck-” he complained, holding onto his arms like he thought he might leave him high and dry.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere baby, gonna make you feel good- just let Daddy do what he’s best at,” Bucky shifted back, knelt between his legs on the bed, smug. The confidence was doing things to him.

Tony didn’t miss the word _Daddy_ this time or the feeling in his gut or the way his cock jumped under Bucky’s gaze. Bucky was so sexy like that, his perfect erection standing proud. Secretly he liked the size difference, he was by no means small but Bucky was.. well, there was a reason he joked he had a monster cock. His ass clenched at the sight, imagining how it felt- Peter always made it seem like it felt pretty fucking mind blowing. 

“You look so fuckin’ hot doll, just hold on a little longer.” Bucky pushed his hands under Tony grabbing his toned cheeks harshly and using the hold to drag them together.

It was crazy how different he felt with Bucky looming over him, eyeing him like he didn’t want to miss a thing. A moan was torn from the back of his throat, his nails digging into Bucky’s arms and his legs hooked over his muscular thighs. Even built like he was he felt tiny in comparison.

“Christ, doll- you feel so fuckin’ perfect,” Bucky crooned, a slight Russian accent slipping- Tony noticed it happened when Bucky was caught up in pleasure like this.

Their dicks slid together, precum making a mess of Tony’s stomach as Bucky started to snap his hips. He grunted at each thrust, dropping forward enough to kiss him greedily.

“Close already?” Tony murmured against his lips and Bucky could feel the smirk, like he wasn’t near begging him to let him cum earlier.

Bucky chuckled and pinched one of his nipples. “And you wonder where Peter gets it from,” he snarked, referring to his bratty attitude.

Tony bit Bucky’s lip hard, proving his point and making him gasp into his mouth. Of course, Tony just appeared pleased with himself, “Oops.”

“You little shit.” Bucky gripped his jaw, Tony only moaned sluttily at the tight grip. 

Bucky swallowed the noise, crashing their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Tony melted, there was nothing he could do but take it- the dominating kiss and ruthless thrusts. 

“Buck-” Tony gasped out, so fucking close but there was something he needed. He wasn’t sure what.

Bucky gripped his jaw firmer, tilting his head up roughly to expose his neck. “Try again.” He ordered.

Tony fought himself internally, but he was so- “Daddy.” He whispered hoarsely, sounding gone at this point, cockdrunk and Bucky couldn’t have been happier.

Bucky bit down on his neck sucking a mark, hips rocking widely and Tony came suddenly. He wished he could replay the choked noise he made again and again.

Bucky crooned praise in his ear in Russian as he did, filthy praise, “ _That’s it doll, cum over Daddy’s cock- gonna take you apart next time. Fuck, yeah, just like that- good boy.”_

Tony had no clue what Bucky was saying but it made his orgasm that much better, he made a surprised sound as he was suddenly flipped over. He glanced over his shoulder, spent length twitching as he took it in. Bucky’s eyes on him as he stroked that huge dick desperately, spreading his cheeks with one hand and cumming over his hole.

Bucky grunted something that sounded a lot like _mine_ as he did, Tony sinking into the mattress with a satisfied and sleepy hum. He leaned forward with a crooked grin, kissing his shoulder and scraping his beard over his skin. Tony had to turn his head because of the way Bucky was _looking at him._

“You better clean that up.” Tony grumbled indignantly, just because they’d touched cocks didn’t mean he was letting Bucky boss him around.

“No ‘thank you Bucky’?” Bucky rolled his eyes fondly, a hand reaching back to rub his cum into his skin cheekily.

Tony shuddered feeling Bucky’s fingers over his hole, if he was younger he’d have been hard again already he was sure. He rolled onto his back under him and felt exposed suddenly, his post orgasm haze fading and reality setting in.

“Thank you Bucky,” He said sarcastically, “I feel really clean.”

Bucky shrugged a shoulder, swiping a finger through the cum on Tony’s stomach and sucking it off casually. “That's what you get for bein’ a shit.”

Tony forced down a blush and shoved Bucky to the other side of the bed, wishing he’d have gotten to taste Bucky’s cum. From the smirk on Bucky’s face he tasted good. His stomach lurched when Bucky got up- was he leaving? Just like that? Was that all he wanted?

Even still he gazed at his ass as Bucky did, relaxing when he disappeared into the bathroom only to come back with a washcloth. He wordlessly approached, wiping at his stomach like the simple act wasn’t shattering Tony’s world. Bucky didn’t point out the big hickey on his neck.

“Whatcha doin’ tomorrow, doll?” Bucky asked, effortlessly lifting him enough to wipe the cum from between his cheeks next. 

It was intimate, more than the sex Tony thought and again he didn’t even pick up on being called doll. “Training, maybe.” He murmured.

Bucky went back into the bathroom before reappearing and sliding into bed. He licked his lips, hair messy and far too handsome in his bed. Tony knew by now how he looked after an orgasm, usually with a dopey grin and soft eyes. It was unfair.

“Mm.” Bucky pulled up the blanket, resisting the urge to pull Tony closer. “Should prob’ly do that too.” He yawned.

He wasn’t sure when but soon after they both fell asleep, Bucky happy that it finally happened- Tony had accepted what he wanted and they could all be together.

~~~

In the morning Bucky realised he was wrong, very wrong. Tony woke up to find the bed empty, not unexpected considering Bucky tended to be up earlier but it made his heart clench for some reason. He dawdled having a shower, replaying last night in his mind and… fuck. Tony being Tony decided it didn’t _mean_ anything, it was just sex. He and Bucky were just friends, just helping each other out.

Bucky on the other hand had felt giddy all morning, sitting back on the lounge and enjoying the view of Peter stretching. More like showing off for him as he called him _kiska,_ the Russian word for kitten, affectionately. 

Tony walked in to find Bucky just wearing sweats, an evident outline of his length- clearly not wearing underwear then. While Peter was in some kind of yoga pose, his perky butt on display in a pair of pretty panties. God, no wonder Bucky was hard.

Tony cleared his throat and Bucky lifted his head, sending him a charming grin. “Mornin’ sugar, I put the coffee on for ya.”

Which, of course he did. Why did Bucky have to be like that? Drive them crazy, be rough even yet still be sweet?

“Thanks.” Tony cleared his throat, turning his back to them and thankfully missing Bucky’s concerned frown.

Peter glanced between them curiously, he thought his plan worked- he heard them last night and he could see the hickey. He crawled to Bucky, chin propped onto his knee. 

“You didn’t even say good morning to us, Daddy.” Peter pouted at Tony sweetly as he carried his mug, ready to sit at the counter. Until Peter really pouted and patted the spot next to Bucky.

Tony rolled his eyes, running a hand through Peter’s hair as he sat down. “Good morning, how was the couch?”

Bucky sighed through his nose a little, Tony having sat as far apart as he could. So they were back at that again apparently.

“I love the couch,” Peter mused, eyes drifting to Bucky’s with a cheeky smirk. 

Bucky smirked back, spreading his legs further apart and licking over his bottom lip. He sunk back into the couch, “Bet ya do, sweet thing. Especially with your Daddies on it.”

Peter slid his hand up Bucky’s thigh, he had softened slightly but even then, his bulge was impressive. He squeezed him through his sweatpants, Bucky groaning softly and his chest rising as he did.

Tony couldn’t pull his eyes away, Peter looked so good between Bucky’s legs. Bucky too, all muscles and a now obvious dick print in his pants again. He almost wanted to make it a rule- Bucky not being allowed to wear a shirt in his apartment, or clothes…

His eyes snapped from Bucky’s naked chest to his face hearing him moan, Peter mouthing at his covered bulge. Tony’s own stirred, only he wasn’t just enjoying the view or even envying Bucky’s place. It was Peter’s. His fingers clutched his coffee cup, Bucky’s dick should’ve been illegal being that alluring through sweatpants of all things. 

Then Peter was pulling his sweats down, Bucky’s length hitting his stomach and he guided him. A hand in Peter’s hair, telling him what to do, praising him, starting to fuck his mouth- 

“I gotta go- training.” Tony rushed out, at the realisation that _he wanted that too._

Not only that but he wanted Bucky, really wanted him and for more than his big cock. He wanted him like he wanted Peter.

“Tony-” Bucky called but Tony was already grabbing his keys and shutting the front door behind him.

“Shit.”

~~~

Bucky pushed a hand through his hair as he sat on his bike outside the gym. Peter stayed at Tony’s and Bucky swung by his own place- now dressed in jeans, a tight black shirt and leather jacket. He spotted Tony’s car in the parking lot and wondered what he was getting himself into. 

He knew Tony might be pissed he'd essentially followed him but it didn’t seem right not to check how he was doing. Even if he was a dumbass. He took off his helmet and walked inside, immediately stopping in his tracks. 

Tony was there, but so was _Steve._ Steve who was way too close for his comfort and Peter would agree. He was flirting and Tony seemed nothing but receptive- was that why he kept acting like this? He wanted Steve not him? Did they misread the situation that badly?

Bucky held his gaze as Tony’s eyes flicked to the side and saw him. Tony’s expression was guilty for a second until he looked back to Steve, what the fuck? So he could flirt with Captain Buff but not with him?

Jealousy bubbled in his chest and he didn’t consider it, just stalked over there. He thought the problem was that he was a top, a dom, now he was wondering if the issue was just him. Considering he was giving Steve of all people bedroom eyes.

“Stevie,” Bucky greeted, interrupting their conversation and ignoring Tony’s displeased expression. 

Bucky grinned, a combination of charming and sly. If Tony could flirt, so could he. Of course, he had to flirt with someone he’d slept with. Steve never usually bottomed, but he did for Bucky which was something Tony knew about and a jealous Bucky was glad of that fact.

“Buck.” Steve turned his body, facing him with a returned grin. He glanced over him and smirked a bit, “Haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“You’ll have to jog my memory doll,” Bucky said cheekily, Tony tensed beside him.

“You, me, your place- after I scouted you for that game.” Steve was really smirking now, eyelashes fluttering a bit as he added, “Hope you cleaned your counter up good.”

“Oh, yeah.” Bucky just appeared smug now, he’d made him cum on him like a freight train right over his cabinets. Nice, good looking fella, but neither were seeking anything more serious. 

Tony didn’t know that part, at Bucky’s tone he was now angry and jealous. Now whenever he’d go to Bucky’s place he’d have to imagine Bucky fucking him in the kitchen and well apparently. As if Bucky could fuck anyone badly, fucking asshole Steve and his stupid attractive face. His eyes flicked back and forth as Steve learned to whisper in his ear, he managed to overhear _next time._

“Seeya, sugar.” Bucky winked as Steve was ready to leave.

Steve gave him a flirty look, touching his arm as he said goodbye. He only just remembered Tony was even there as he was about to turn away, “Bye, Tony.”

“Bye.” Tony ground out, if Steve picked up on the tone his face didn’t show it he was too caught up checking out Bucky before he left.

“Nice guy.” Tony said once he did, Bucky gazing to Tony with a raised eyebrow. Otherwise he kept his face neutral.

“Good fuck too.” Bucky shrugged easily, pleased when Tony’s jaw clenched. But he wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he’d taken a potential fuck from him or because he was jealous over him and Steve. He hoped it was the latter. 

“I’ll give you his number.” Bucky didn’t wait for a response, just took off in the direction of the locker room. 

Tony was stunned, he’d flirted with Steve to prove something to himself. That being he could do it, as if it would somehow cancel out his interest in Bucky because if really he was into _that_ type then he could just fuck it out of his system. That it was a need for a different kind of sex, not a need for Bucky. Only it felt wrong to even try and he didn’t _want_ Steve.

But it sounded like Bucky did, or at least he didn’t care if Tony did. 

Tony caught up with him, heart racing as he tried to get an irritated Bucky’s attention. Bucky averted his gaze, annoyed but mostly hurt. 

“You loaning out your fuck buddies now is that it? You wanna share him too?” Tony snapped, he’d started this and yet he couldn’t stop himself. 

He never thought of it as sharing Peter, he was a person not a toy even if they did like to play with the idea. He wasn’t sure why he said it, to get a reaction probably. 

“We don’t share Peter and you know it.” Bucky scoffed, opening up his locker rougher than was necessary. “If anything, he shares us.” He snapped back.

Tony’s stomach sank because he knew what Bucky was getting at, Peter was both of their boyfriends while they were… complicated. Complicated because of Tony, Bucky had at least been trying it was him putting up the roadblocks. 

Bucky took the silence as yet another roadblock and took out his phone, smashing the keyboard as he typed angrily then Tony’s phone made a noise. 

“There, Stevie’s number. Bet he’ll fuck you good too, that’s what you want isn’t it? To get it outta your system? Like it fuckin’ means somethin’ bad about yourself that you wanna be treated like Pete sometimes and take it.” Again silence. Bucky shook his head, hands clenching by his sides, “Have fun Tony.”

 _Tony._ He only called him that if he was serious or mad, this was both.

Bucky slammed his locker, shifting past him when it was his turn to pause. “What if I did want that.. Steve, to fuck me?”

It wasn’t the question that made him pause though, it was his tone of voice. He sounded challenging, but scared. Bucky rubbed a hand over his beard and turned. It was something in his eyes that made him realise the idiot was baiting him, maybe was the whole time. 

It worked too. In a second Bucky was crowding him against the lockers, not at all gentle as he shoved him back against them. 

“So goddamn _stubborn,_ you’re lucky you’re gorgeous.” He complained, cupping the back of his neck and kissing him hungrily. 

A possessive, deep, lip biting kiss that left them both breathless. Pressed flush against each other and Bucky peering down at him intensely, he was over playing games.

“You don’t want that and you don’t want Steve.” Bucky said matter of factly.

Tony opened his mouth and he just knew it was going to be cheek- so he pushed his thumb past his lips instead. He moaned at the intrusion, Bucky always found a way to surprise and embarrass him. 

“Just shut ya smart ass mouth for a second.” Bucky stifled a laugh at the bratty look he was receiving only a moment before Tony’s tongue circled his thumb. God. 

“You want me to fuck you, Tones. You want me to fuck you good and hard- but its not just that is it?” Bucky mused, slotting a leg between his thighs. 

Tony was hard and his heart was racing, he was glad to have Bucky’s thumb in his mouth. At least then he had an excuse not to talk, or deny. It was easier to shut up and listen with Bucky’s thigh pressed to his hardening cock, teasing him with his tongue.

“You want _me_ and it scares ya doll.” Bucky groaned softly, Tony sucked on his thumb as if in agreement. 

“Like it means you’re less of a man but it's not true- you’d be less of a man to not get whatcha want ‘cus of some bullshit toxic masculinity. Baby, you know even I’ve tried bottoming before and I'm definitely _all man_.” He smirked proudly.

It felt good to not have to explain, that Bucky got him like that. Then of course he had to make him nearly cum his pants, “You’re _mine._ There’s no fuckin’ way Stevie’s gettin’ a piece of your perfect ass before I am, if ever.” He growled, pulling his thumb free and holding his throat instead.

Bucky wasn’t an unreasonable man, if Tony really wanted to be fucked by Steve then he could. With him watching and he’d still be _his._ Peter’s too, of course. 

Tony moaned freely, he was rock hard against Bucky’s thigh and he was tired of fighting what he wanted. Bucky being right was annoying but it was true. 

“Prove it, that I’m yours.” Tony pressed his throat harder against Bucky’s grip and raised an eyebrow.

The challenge was partly enjoying seeing Bucky like this, losing control a little and being possessive. But it was also wanting the proof, as reassurance he meant his words. He was also starting to realise why Peter enjoyed being bratty especially with Bucky.

“Oh, malishka,” Bucky chuckled lowly, removing his thigh from between his legs and laughing again at his whine. “I will, but you’re gonna have to _earn_ Daddy’s dick first. Consider it karma.”

Tony’s mouth fell open as Bucky just let go of his throat and stepped away. 

“You came here to train, so train.” He crossed his arms, “Do a good job and I might let you earn it tonight if I’m feelin’ generous.”

Tony pushed past him grumbling under his breath in Italian, in Bucky’s opinion they sounded spankable words. By the time they left Tony was a wound-up sweaty mess, Bucky not asking but telling Tony to ride back on his bike with him, they’d pick up his car later.

Bucky took advantage with Tony sat in front, at each stop at lights he ground against Tony’s ass. As if a gift from the gods they arrived back at Tony’s to Peter naked in his bed, smirking at them standing in the doorway. From the shared glances he could tell it was resolved.

“Daddy, I wanna watch.” Peter purred in Bucky’s direction.

Bucky pulled at his belt and smirked, “You hear that, doll? Pete’s gonna watch you earn Daddy’s cock and then he's gonna watch me take you apart-”

Peter was on board, smiling cheekily and triumphantly, he was getting everything he wanted. But he should’ve known better.

Bucky followed up with, “-While he sits there with his hands to himself enjoyin’ the show, it’s time for the big boys to play.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a few of these themes in fic (jealousy, dumbass-ary, some angst, ect) so I'd really love to hear what you think!
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
> (feel free to come by and say hey!)  
> 


End file.
